User talk:NerdyBoutKirby
Archives *1 *2 *3 Stubs Hi, I understand that you're worried about new users making stubs, but I'm having difficulty seeing the problem with stubs at all. They pose no threat to the wiki and can easily be expanded upon, and they're more useful than blank pages from red links. If we delete a page that a new user creates simply because it's a stub, that discourages the userbase by making them feel as though their edits serve no purpose, and keeps new users from making edits in the first place. Also, your talk page is getting quite large; I think an archive is in order (you can keep this section on the page and archive the rest). BNK [ |T| ] 00:34, June 7, 2014 (UTC) :You make valid points. I just feel that a page should look, I dunno, adequate at the very least. Many times editors will make a stub and never return to it, thinking their job is done. Wikia is all about editing and improving things, I get that. But those who hire a maid often cause more messes than those who don't, simply because they know the maid will clean up any mess they make. Intentionally creating a stub and saying, "That's good enough," is a statement of irresponsibility. I don't expect perfection out of the community, but yikes, some of these guys could at least try. :Some of the stubs I've been seeing have been devoid of images and only stated a couple sentences of obvious information (i.e. XXX is a boss in KTD, he's fought in YYY Land, END) that was retrieved from the Kirby: Triple Deluxe article. Gamers reading the stub won't find its content useful because there's so little they can learn from it. We barely benefit from it because the (tiny) info was there to begin with and would take 45 seconds to retype. In the time it takes to correct one stub, three more can be created; if we aren't careful, KTD will become infested with them. If we accumulate too many grammar-free stubs, we'll look sloppy and unprofessional to passerbys. We don't want that, do we? :Those are only my observations, however. Altogether, it is a worthy discussion. On a separate note, how exactly does one archive a talk page? NerdyBoutKirby You rang, dude? 01:41, June 7, 2014 (UTC) I see where you're getting, but as for leaving them not edited, there is a page listing all articles that are stubs that people can go to in order to add info. Plus, it allows multiple people to create the page and elaborate on it instead of having only one person do the majority of the page on a workshop. However, I do see what you mean by the whole passerby thing and that what is usually typed up doesn't take long to replicate. Also, by including that the content from these stubs comes from Kirby: Triple Deluxe, people might understand that it's simply just a new game that hasn't had many people to edit and create articles for. Iqskirby (talk) 02:10, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Fair enough. I suppose it doesn't hurt to disallow the creation of pages that are sure to be stubs for the sake of keeping congestion to a minimum. I like to think that readers have a little more patience, and I don't think that users create stubs to leave them in that state for all intents and purposes. As an admin that hasn't been here in a while and given how well you've kept up the Wiki, I feel your input supersedes mine in this case. As for archiving, don't worry about it, I've already created the page. But for future reference, to archive a page, create an archive sub-page (i.e. User talk:NerdyBoutKirby/Archive X) and move all or most of the content to it, then add the link to it on your emptied talk page. BNK [ |T| ] 05:42, June 7, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks, man. I'll be sure to archive on my own in the future. =) NerdyBoutKirby You rang, dude? 19:41, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Overbooked? It seems like you have a lot to do on this wiki, considering you and Meta Kirby are the only active admins on this wiki, and Meta Kirby's new. I will be glad to help you guys if I can. Doos Rock! -Therater2 (talk) 12:19, June 9, 2014 (UTC) :I'm not an admin yet, but any help will be greatly appreciated. I'd recommend checking out the Activity page occasionally and un-doing or otherwise revising seemingly sketchy or poorly written words/paragraphs. That's usually what I do unless I notice something more important or NBK assigns me something. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine! ]] 19:12, June 9, 2014 (UTC) ::Ok. I'll try to help! Also, the wiki needs more KTD articles, which I will try to make in my Workshop. Doos Rock! -Therater2 (talk) 20:29, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Royal Road Variation I see you've done a lot of work with Coily Rattler there and I want to congratulate you. You've done a great job with it. However, unfortunately there is still something lacking: when encountering a boss in Royal Road, its attack pattern is different than the original version. You going to add a section for that or just leave it be for now? Iqskirby (talk) 22:33, June 9, 2014 (UTC) :I didn't notice a difference. Is there one? There's only so much info we can throw at the reader... NerdyBoutKirby You rang, dude? 03:14, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Yes, the bosses act differently. For example, Coily Rattler goes strait into the roll attack, Kracko starts with lightning, Paintra starts shooting paint blobs and obscuring the screen, etc. You don't seem to be the happiest about this, I understand Iqskirby (talk) 10:56, June 10, 2014 (UTC) ::I've already put the information on Royal Road's page. It'd be tedious and unnecessary to put it on every bosses page. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine! ]] 19:04, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Rainbow Curse Although I wasn't around at the time KTD was released in Japan, I still feel like that's going on again. Today Kirby and the Rainbow Curse has been added as a page. I set it up for candidates for deletion, seeing what little info exists and that it hasn't even been released. However, the page is still there and it seems someone got rid of my deletion ribbon. Do you think we should keep it like such, or delete it as we know next to nothing? Iqskirby (talk) 20:55, June 10, 2014 (UTC) message Please do not delete the page I created. I feel it is a good page and I want to see it grow. I put a lot of info there so I believe it is not lacking. GreenKirby213 ''What'' did you say? 21:03, June 10, 2014 (UTC) :It's for a new game, so it must stay. Just don't go creating new pages for its content until the game is released. NerdyBoutKirby You rang, dude? 23:34, June 10, 2014 (UTC) The Portal: Games new what is this man, the pages get a new form, this for it's really bad! you can return to normal? :They look fine to me. NerdyBoutKirby You rang, dude? 21:30, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Keychains I've noticed you've had your Keychain page in your workshop for quite a while, but I don't seem to be noticing any major or even minor changes to it. I don't mean to sound impatient or anything, but, are you done? If so, why not you put it up? I realize you're a busy person and I understand that. Iqskirby (talk) 12:02, June 12, 2014 (UTC) P.S. on a similar note, is it okay for someone to edit another's workshop if they are given permission? :I was thinking about doing the final check through and publishing that. If given permission to edit someone's workshop, you may. May you edit mine? No. NerdyBoutKirby You rang, dude? 17:39, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Gravity Falls Fan?! You're a Gravity Falls fan?! -The Igneous Cabbge (talk) 20:36, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Reply: Japanese Links Japanese level names of Floralia is as follows. Word in bold are small differences between N.O.A.Ver. and Japanese Ver. *Lv1:Fine Field's' = ファイン フィールド(Fain Fîrudo) **Meaning: Fine Field *Lv2:Lollipop Land = ロリポップ ランド(Roripoppu Rando) **Meaning: Lollipop Land *Lv3:Old Odyssey = オールド オデッセイ(Ôrudo Odessei) **Meaning: Old Odyssey *Lv4:Wild World = ワイルド ワールド(Wairudo Wârudo) **Meaning: Wild World *Lv5:Endless Explosion's' = エバー エクスプロージョン(Ebâ Ekusupurôjon) **Meaning: Ever Explosion *Lv6:Royal Road = ロイヤル ロード(Roiyaru Rôdo) **Meaning: Royal Road *Lv7:Eternal Dreamland = エターナル ドリームランド(Etânaru Dorîmurando) **Meaning: Eternal Dream'L'''and :Good luck editing!! - Kirbyellow (talk) 06:51, June 14, 2014 (UTC) KTD Level Copy Ability Section Is it necessary to have a section pertaining to the copy abilities found in the level? It doesn't really tell me much to be honest; and I don't recall any other Kirby levels out there aside from KTD that have a copy ability section. I feel like it's just taking up space. I don't mean to bash on your work or anything. Iqskirby (talk) 13:17, June 14, 2014 (UTC) :I'm basing these off the levels in ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land. It's helpful for people who want to know which specific abilities are located where. For example, someone who's looking for the Archer ability to fight Pyribbit for the first time wouldn't have any success acquiring the ability in Fine Fields, so a comprehensive list is useful. NerdyBoutKirby You rang, dude? 23:51, June 14, 2014 (UTC) :All right, I'll accept that. On a different note, thanks for deleting Kirby Fighters. Skelly11 and I are working on it together. Iqskirby (talk) 00:39, June 15, 2014 (UTC) VisualEditor Dear NBK, I have no idea why stuff gets deleted. Maybe it's because of the VisualEditor? From, Awesomelink234 (talk) 03:14, June 17, 2014 (UTC) :Don't worry about it, man. It's cool. Just be sure to double-check everything you do using VisualEditor to make sure things don't get deleted. I'd recommend you learn to edit in source mode to ensure that there are no more incidents. That's just a friendly suggestion. NerdyBoutKirby You rang, dude? 04:14, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Links I've noticed that some pages have multiple links all leading to the same page. Is this redundant? Or are there certain rules to this? I can understand there being multiple links if they are in different sections, but some sections also have multiple links that lead to the same page. Iqskirby (talk) 12:01, June 18, 2014 (UTC) :Which pages are you talking about specifically? My rule of thumb is that there should be one link to begin with, and then the only other repeated links are in galleries (Artwork, Gallery, Sprites, etc.) and large lists (Enemies, Mid-bosses, Bosses, etc.). For example, Kirby doesn't need to be linked in every section he's mentioned in. I would really appreciate it if you'd clean up the excess links on Kirby: Triple Deluxe. I'll be completely revising the page soon enough. NerdyBoutKirby You rang, dude? 15:25, June 18, 2014 (UTC) LeOnePiece-J Can you do something about this guy? Seems like a vandal. Keeps typing "e"s. May not be on important articles, but nonetheless shouldn't be tolerated. Iqskirby (talk) 15:52, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Never mind, already been taken care of. Iqskirby (talk) 16:06, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Vacation I'm leaving for Scotland tomorrow and won't be back for three weeks, I'll be back by then! Take care! --Vaati the Wind Demon Jigglypuff. 21:25, June 20, 2014 (UTC) :Have a good time! I'll hold down the fort. NerdyBoutKirby You rang, dude? 22:16, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Was that bad? While cleaning up the remaining instances of Demon Beast and Silica I could see on the wiki, I made the names up to date on some templates, and took the liberty of renaming Demon Beast to Monster...then immediately noticed afterwards a link to the Database manual, which warns against using redirects. Sorry! I shouldn't have gotten ahead of myself there... I don't know how to fix this and make it display the current list of monsters. LinkTheLefty (talk) 18:28, June 21, 2014 (UTC) :We'll be lucky if NBK checks up, but otherwise he has family visiting him. I reckon he'll be back either tomorrow or Monday. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine! ]] 19:22, June 21, 2014 (UTC) ::Oh okay, I didn't realize. Hope I didn't accidentally cause more work.. LinkTheLefty (talk) 19:35, June 21, 2014 (UTC) :::I'm not entirely sure how to fix the problem myself... as long as nothing comes crashing down around us for now, I think we'll manage. NerdyBoutKirby You rang, dude? 19:12, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Things to look at Once you return, I'd recommend checking out this page. We spoke about changing some names to their English counterparts (I changed Nightmares name to eNeMe, but only on his page, for example.). We'll need your go ahead on the other topics we discussed. Other than that, it was a pretty uneventful day. Hope your having fun with your family! Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine! ]] 14:16, June 22, 2014 (UTC) :Responding. Please hold. NerdyBoutKirby You rang, dude? 19:13, June 22, 2014 (UTC) 2 weeks gone Starting tomorrow I will be gone for 2 weeks, as if the title didn't already imply that. I can't use any electronics whatsoever. If anything happens on my profile/talk page (not that anything will), I'd like you to take responsibility, if that's okay, as I know you're usually quite busy here. It'll be a pain when I come back here as edits will be made, probably a few new pages, and I'm going to have to check every page looking for changes. I may not be a monitor or anything official, but I tend to do things like that, see what people are doing and what I think about it. Recently an Action Star page was created. It was kinda crude, but I built up on it to make it less so. Pictures are needed, and I can't find one of good quality or something of the like. Once again, I'll be gone for quite a bit of time. This'll be one of the first places I go to when I return just to check on everything. Unfortunately, that'll be on a phone, not a computer or what not. Farewell. Iqskirby (talk) 22:11, June 22, 2014 (UTC) :We'll hold down the fort. Be well! NerdyBoutKirby You rang, dude? 22:56, June 22, 2014 (UTC) ::I have returned Iqskirby (talk) 20:06, July 7, 2014 (UTC) :::Great! If you don't mind, could you please type some stuff about Flame Galboros' attack patterns? The more thorough, the better. If you don't want to, I understand. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''BZZZZZ!]] 20:16, July 7, 2014 (UTC) :I'll try, but there's a lot I need to catch up on... like The Arena. Also, for Drum Dash, if you want the last %, just go through the level. Don't have to get a special medal (I did all platinum, it was painful, figuratively and literally). Just be a bit careful not to kill yourself. Iqskirby (talk) 23:32, July 7, 2014 (UTC) ::Speaking of The Arena, I split it from Boss Endurance while you were gone. Check it out! =D NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''BZZZZZ!]] 01:02, July 8, 2014 (UTC) :::Thay was actually what I was referring to when I mentioned it. Iqskirby (talk) 01:13, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Hey... It's been months since I was last on Kirby Wiki. However, I am back! I am currently in Moscow visiting my dad, and I will be in Turkey next week on vacation! I will, however, make what edits I can, despite my slightly unwieldy smartphone. Thanks for not losing faith in me! I'll help you "hold down the fort", as you said above. I have 100% beaten Kirby Triple Deluxe, so I will be making many edits about it! P.S. Is there some way we could set up an online game of ScareScraper? WaddleDooFan77 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20131002203227/kirby/en/images/9/97/Beamdoo.pngTwice the awesomeness! 08:38, July 1, 2014 (UTC) :Not sure how to set up a ScareScraper over the internet with a specific person, though I'm doing a little research to see if it's a possibility. I've got 99% completion. Stupid Drum Dash. NerdyBoutKirby You rang, dude? 15:40, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Arena Endurance I'd say give The Arena its own section on the Boss Endurance article (with simplified info), then link to it from there.-- Starman125 talk|blog 19:53, July 3, 2014 (UTC) :I agree. Doos Rock! -Therater2 (talk) 19:54, July 3, 2014 (UTC) ::That's easier said than done, as the majority of the info in The Arena is copied directly from Boss Endurance. Should I exclude the order of the bosses? And I take it each section should have a link to The Arena, right? NerdyBoutKirby You rang, dude? 20:01, July 3, 2014 (UTC) :::See, what I have in mind is an entire section for the Arena above the sections for the games, with a short paragraph like "The Arena is a specific version of Boss Endurance that appears in such and such", along with the main article template that links to The Arena.-- Starman125 talk|blog 20:13, July 3, 2014 (UTC) ::::Yeah, that does work better than my idea. Thanks! I'll get to that promptly. NerdyBoutKirby You rang, dude? 20:17, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Hexadecimal I may not be an expert on the subject, but I feel I know enough about it. 256 is the number of possible values in one byte, or 8 bits, usually 0-255. It is used in computing and game programming. For example, in Super Smash Bros Brawl, you can only collect a max of 255 sticks per match. If you collect one more, it resets to 0, due to the limited number of values. I felt this would also explain the relatively odd number of Keychains there are, instead of something like 100, 120, 200, or 250. But, if you don't really care about it, I guess I understand. Iqskirby (talk) 10:16, July 17, 2014 (UTC) :That's a good point. If you want to add it back, sure. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''BZZZZZ!]] 00:46, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Dream Land Aren't the Popopo islands part of Dream Land? They are on Planet Popstar. On another note, Dream Land (Kirby's Epic Yarn) should not be in "related areas" due to the fact that it is still Dream Land, albeit made of Yarn; likewise, Canvas Curse is Dream Land but made of paint, but it has its section there. Iqskirby [[User_Talk:Iqskirby|Flare Beam. ''Zap!]] P.S.: is there anywhere where I can find the various font colors? :The Popopo Islands are explicitly "south of Dream Land." You want to change the text color on your sig? Look up CSS Colors online to find some colors. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''BZZZZZ!]] 21:21, July 18, 2014 (UTC) ::I can understand that. But what defines Dream Land? Looks like the entire planet is Dream Land, especially when looking at KDL3 and KRrD. Iqskirby [[User_Talk:Iqskirby|Flare Beam. ''Zap!]] :::Dream Land varies from game to game, but if a region is stated to be separate from Dream Land (e.i. Popopo Islands), it isn't part of it. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''BZZZZZ!]] 21:35, July 18, 2014 (UTC) ::::All right. As for the colors, for some reason aqua and cyan are exactly the same. I figured as the hexadecimal values are the same (00FFFF). Iqskirby [[User_Talk:Iqskirby|Flare Beam. ''Zap!]] I can help again! At long last! Hey, so thought I'd let you know that I finally own Kirby: Triple Deluxe! I'm gonna play through it and get myself up to speed, and then I am at-your-service. First thing will be that long overdue soundtrack though. ^^; Super sorry it's taken so long, but, financial issues you know ^^; but better late than never! So yeah. Soon as I clear this (which could be by tomorrow, with as fast as I blow through games ^^; ) I'm ready to get down to work again, whatever stuff we still need and whatnot. -- Giokutalkuser 22:25, July 19, 2014 (UTC) :Great to have you back! When you've beaten everything, could you possibly take a look at my Revision list? The most notable ones to revise are Taranza, Queen Sectonia, Soul of Sectonia, Flowery Woods, Paintra, and Pyribbit. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''BZZZZZ!]] 01:34, July 20, 2014 (UTC) ::So I'm 90% complete now, and just unlocked the Sound Test... and gee, do I have my work cut out for me, 132 songs in there... sheesh... well, I'm up for it, though! I had thought the little test soundtrack we had was complete, but I guess not... and yeah I'll take a look at those articles (and probably lots more too) soon as I get the soundtrack and reach 100% clear on the game. :) -- Giokutalkuser 14:57, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Pictures? Does anymore pictures need to be added on this wikia? Multiple Signatures How exactly can I accomplish this? I've looked on the bottom of your user page, where info about your various signatures is explained, but the whole isn't working, most likely because I haven't found a way for the wiki to recognize previous signatures as signatures. So how exactly can I do this without having to write out all of the source (which I'm very capable of doing, but let's face it, it's tedious)? Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|''Doin' like Duck Tales!]] 16:37, August 4, 2014 (UTC) And yes, I realize you're vacationing so I can wait until you've returned Identical Pictures? I saw you added pictures to Dedede's gallery, and I thought you went to my workshop and used those pictures, which is fine by me. Then I went to photos and it turns out you uploaded these, and it's starting to bother me. this picture is identical to the second one you posted, aside from yours being a png and having 106 KB more. The other Dedede picture is the same too, aside from adding another pixel row (mine was 239 which bothered me) , this one being only 65 KB, while yours was at 173 KB, although the difference in that doesn't seem to change the quality much, if at all. I'm surprised the wiki didnt recognize them as very similar, unless it had to do with the image types. Anyways... Also, a response to my previous question would be nice. Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|''Doin' like Duck Tales!]] 02:44, August 9, 2014 (UTC) :First and foremost, I haven't been checking everything everybody's done for the last two weeks. Having two identical images won't do us any harm, so I really don't see any point in this message. Are you accusing me of doing nothing wrong? As for your previous question, I'm no tech genius. I can't explain why it would not be working for you. :I'm sorry if this reply is awfully blunt, but you really caught me at a bad time with such a minuscule nitpick. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''BZZZZZ!]] 03:20, August 9, 2014 (UTC) ::I realize you were on vacation and that I might've rushed you a bit. I know it's not convenient to look through the photos and whatnot. I guess it's kinda a credit thing, if you know what I mean, but I guess it shouldn't really matter. I also apologize for being a bother to you. Seems something like that keeps happening. Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|''Doin' like Duck Tales!]] 12:41, August 9, 2014 (UTC) :::You're forgiven, mate. I intend to be uploading all these images to several pages, and I just needed them to be in the recent images log. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''BZZZZZ!]] 16:17, August 9, 2014 (UTC) ::::Well, you can find them all in my Workshop if you wish. They're in the "List of stages section." Some pictures are also in the gallery. I've taken some of the pictures to appropriate areas as well, such as the Dyna Blade ones and Shadow Kirby. Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|''Doin' like Duck Tales!]] 16:23, August 9, 2014 (UTC) I'll just keep this signature for now, store my older ones on a signature page like Skelly11. Translator Hate to bother you again, but do you know of anybody that can translate Japanese to English from some of the various pictures I've posted? I know Kirbyellow provides Japanese pictures, but I'm not sure if he can/would translate the text from given pictures to English. Thank you for your time. Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|''Doin' like Duck Tales!]] 19:12, August 9, 2014 (UTC) :I don't know anybody offhand, I'm afraid. Sorry to disappoint you. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''BZZZZZ!]] 03:36, August 10, 2014 (UTC) ::Alright. I understand. I'll put a forum post in hopes of somebody knowing. Perhaps there may be software out there or something ridiculous I could do. I'm starting to wonder if I could properly use the Japanese Keyboard. I'll find something eventually. Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|''Doin' like Duck Tales!]] 03:46, August 10, 2014 (UTC) KFZ pics You seem to have a knack for getting pictures. Some of these pictures I have yet to find their sources, though I'm assuming quite a bit of them are from Miiverse due to me never having found them beforehand, and that I don't believe multiplayer videos exist yet. So, I would like it if you could get some pictures of the stages for me. The ones I need a new picture for are: Castle Lololo (one that depicts the duo), Bubbly Clouds (without the Kracko Boss Fight), Dedede Arena (reused the old picture), and Factory Tour (seems too focused on mouth-to-mouth). There are some other criteria for some of these pictures however, as I am a bit picky with this: I don't want there to be 3 or more Kirbys with the same Copy Ability, like in the picture you added to "Cracker." I also don't want a big focus of alternate costumes. One is fine though, just not in every picture. I don't want the picture to focus on mouth-to-mouth or an item like Timer Dynamite, Microphone, or Main Cannon No 2. Lastly, I don't want Shadow Kirby. I understand he's a new unlockable, but like before, I don't want to focus on that. I'd prefer to keep classic pink on screen. If this causes trouble for you, tell me and feel free to upload pictures against the criteria. Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|''Doin' like Duck Tales!]] 22:31, August 10, 2014 (UTC) :That's too specific. I can't control what people post on Miiverse, and whatever goes on there comes here. I think we ought to be content with what pictures we have unless there are dire problems with them. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''BZZZZZ!]] 22:38, August 10, 2014 (UTC) ::Being honest, you're probably right. It is getting to me. Having such an obsession with pictures. I guess I really am nitpicky. I'll do this work on my own then, see what I can find. Hopefully something good. Maybe this jackpot wasn't much of one at all. Time to type source. Iqskirby Time to stop shoveling... ::Yep, it's official. I'm going insane with finding pictures. :::Friend-to-friend advice: Just take a day off. I took more than my fair share the last two weeks, after all, haha. =) It would do you some good to put your mind at ease for a brief spell. Your choice, though. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''BZZZZZ!]] 03:51, August 11, 2014 (UTC) ::::I'll most certainly think about it. Although, I had my 2 weeks as well, those of which didn't include any personal electronics at all. Once I came back, I tried to find out as much as I could that occurred when I was gone. Only reached less than a week's edits. At least I found out about The Arena scenario. That was pretty important. Speaking of which, I created redirect pages for everything on "List of Environmental Elements" while you were gone. I don't really know how I feel about a "day off." Are you implying the major work (as I apparently have been doing), or work here altogether? I do tend to monitor others' edits, even though I'm not an admin or have some other non-existent rank that makes me have to do this. I just do it to keep everything strait. I feel like if I leave, I'll miss something that if I were still here, I could've done something. But anyways, I'll think about it. ::::I changed my mind about some of the pictures. I went to the Kirby Fighters page and realized the pictures didn't display the hazards, and I was okay with that. So I guess it doesn't really matter if they're displayed here either. Most of the pictures were also during the beginning of the match before anybody moved. Maybe I'm too into the fighting spirit or something, but I'll accept those. Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|''Doin' like Duck Tales!]] 12:09, August 11, 2014 (UTC) :::::Excuse my jumping in here, but it's perfectly alright if you don't personally look through every edit on the site yourself, Iqskirby. There are always others (NBK and myself specifically) who are also doing that, so you do not need to feel personally responsible for it, and you may rest assured that it will all get looked at and changed if necessary. You do great work here, and I appreciate all of your help, but you don't need to worry about things not getting looked over, okay? :) You're not the only one who is watching the Wiki! -- Giokutalkuser 16:07, August 11, 2014 (UTC) ::::::You're fine being an addition to the talk. However, I don't do it evade I feel it's my duty. I do it because I can, and I want to. It's like the saying "If you love what you do, you never work a day in your life." This is fine, except for some occasions, like our disagreements in which I just have to let pass and deal with. However, last night, in pretty sure I became obsessive with finding pictures. I'll try to time down, maybe do some clean-up. Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|''Doin' like Duck Tales!]] 16:19, August 11, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Yes, that's perfectly alright, like I said I appreciate all your help a lot, but just don't worry too much if you miss something, someone else will get it I'm sure! Just try to remember that things will not fall apart in your absence if you have to/want to take a break, okie doke? :) -- Giokutalkuser 16:52, August 11, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Fine wine and dining (okay. I doubt you'll get the reference though). Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|''Doin' like Duck Tales!]] 16:59, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Signature Would you mind making a sig for me? Please? That Starman that hides in the corner (talk) 04:19, August 12, 2014 (UTC) :What would you like? NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''BZZZZZ!]] 04:46, August 12, 2014 (UTC) ::Considering how much i play earthbound and kirby, i was thinking of a Starman Having a chat with kirby and some blue text saying: "Do you hide in a corner?" If thats possible i would be very greatful. That Starman that hides in the corner (talk) 06:51, August 12, 2014 (UTC) ::Oh yea, After all that stuff just my username in green. That Starman that hides in the corner (talk) 16:43, August 12, 2014 (UTC) :::I'll see what I can do. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''BZZZZZ!]] 17:18, August 12, 2014 (UTC) :::Thanks That Starman that hides in the corner (talk) 20:13, August 12, 2014 (UTC) :::My apologies if im might sound impatient, but how is the sig going? That Starman that hides in the corner (talk) 02:14, August 14, 2014 (UTC) ::: Initiative? I see what you've done, uploading pictures and editing my workshop, but I must ask, was some of that really necessary? I didn't ask you to upload the pictures and give them to me. All I said on that subject was "but if you want to upload those pictures, go on ahead, I'll see what I think of them." No questions asking you, no commands telling you. But, uploading the pictures wasn't really wrong. You have your right to upload pictures. Thinking I asked you to, though, is wrong, but only a little, if one believes in magnitudes of "wrongness." Editing my workshop, however, was most certainly wrong. I, at no point, gave you permission to edit my workshop; but that's exactly what you did. I have yet to revert it though, if I do. I'm happy the pictures are 400x240, but I'm not the happiest with the numbers, but hey, it's difficult to get what we want in these conditions. Don't edit my workshop again, unless you ask first. I said that there would be consequences, but I don't really know if I can do much to you, being an admin, even though I know that an admin is this: "Idealy an admin shouldn't be considered 'in charge'. The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community." So while me might be somewhat on even levels, I still can't do much, besides throw this in your face, which I suppose isn't the nicest thing and may seem rash, but neither is editing another's workshop without permission. I'm just going to let this slide for now. You probably meant no harm. I might be acting somewhat contradictory in what I'm saying, so I appologize for that. Just don't do that again. Okay? If you want to edit it, just ask. Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|''ZEEEEE!!]] :No need to lecture me on this. I thought you ''were giving me the go-ahead when you asked me to upload them. I am sorry for bothering you. I should also point out that the numbers don't matter in the slightest. I realize this page means a ton to you, but no one expects perfection -- turning down perfect-size screenshots because of a couple numbers would be foolish. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''BZZZZZ!]] 16:55, August 13, 2014 (UTC) ::Well, sometimes inferences can bite us. And scratch that, I ''was being rash, even though it wasn't the most hasty thing, as I'd had hours to think about it. I was not in the greatest mood at the time, and I do have a tendency for revenge and grudges. So, I apologize. I still have the pictures, I haven't reverted anything. I'm still thinking about it. Visually there isn't really a difference in size or quality, given they're squeezed into a chart/table. I personally wanted out with numbers for consistency and I don't usually like taking content from others, even though it's anonymous and it's not like the person will find out. But I'll stick with these for now, given they all have 400x240 dimensions (besides bomb, which currently doesn't exist from you).Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|''Doin' like Duck Tales!]] 17:18, August 13, 2014 (UTC) :::I have such tendencies as well, haha. Truce? =) NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''BZZZZZ!]] 17:23, August 13, 2014 (UTC) ::::Sure, as long as you don't stab me in the back with that Wario Land... whatever it is, I won't back-stab you with my shovel... such a dangerous weapon. Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|''Doin' like Duck Tales!]] 17:38, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Question Who's the founder of Kirby Wiki ? --Marx422 (talk) 16:41, August 13, 2014 (UTC) ::Sorry, I'm not NBK, but I'll tell you that from what I've heard, the founder of this wiki is Max2. He's been inactive since about 2007, so his powers have been removed. [[User:Skelly11|'Skelly11']] [[User_talk:Skelly11|'Soreayit!']] 17:17, August 13, 2014 (UTC) hi Luvbee I'm brought to believe that when I mention this name, you know something's wrong, and that's true. He's thinking about suicide, and I'm not sure what we should do about that, if anything. Should we just mind our own business, it's not really our problem, or should we talk with him, do something to prevent such morbid deeds, assuming he's being entirely serious without other thoughts. This isn't good. Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|''Doin' like Duck Tales!]] 12:23, August 15, 2014 (UTC)